My Girl - Part 2
by Superman
Summary: Sorry this took so long


My Girl - Part 2  
  
See Part 1 for Disclamer  
  
Comment: Sorry this took so Long. :-)  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Amanda, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to investigate those names."  
  
Amanda sighed. "Why not? I'm a full agent now. And even if I wasn't, visiting foster families isn't exactly life threatening.  
  
Lee ran a hand through his hair. "Well, what are you going to find out from them anyway, huh? That she used to love strained peas? Come on, Amanda, this is pointless. I need your help today anyway. "  
  
Amana finally turned to face her husband and put her hands on her hips. "With what?"  
  
"Uh..with.. my monthly expense receipts."  
  
Amanda sighed. "Lee, those aren't due for another week."  
  
"Billy likes to have those things in early."  
  
Amanda pulled his tie until he was just inches away from her face. She kissed his nose. "No."  
  
"Amanda..."  
  
"Don't 'Amanda' me. I'm going, and thats it."  
  
Lee crossed his arms and sighed. His wife could be so stubborn. She returned to the paper on her desk. She examined the list, and he tried to peak at it. She closed it and gave him a look. "It's on a need to know basis only, Scarecrow."  
  
He kissed her cheek. "I would come with you, but Billy needs me in the field today. But how about dinner tonight at Ned's? Six o'clock?"  
  
She nodded. " Sounds great. If you really need me today you can get me on the car phone."  
  
Lee nodded. He gave his wife a breif kiss and left. Amanda still sat. The names were in order of the dates Katie had stayed with them. She would start with the closest families first, some of the names on the list were a days drive away.   
  
She sighed and picked up her folder. It was going to be a long day.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Amanda scanned the list of names. Out of forty foster families, she had spent all day talking to only the ten families nearest to Arlington. She was getting nowhere fast. None of them knew anything about Katie's birth parents. She was going to one house now, the Johnstone's, the first family she had stayed with, to try to find some answers.  
  
Amanda pulled her station wagon up to a large brick house in the Rockwood Estates. She got out of her car and scanned the area. The large green yard was surrounded by a white picket fence. She opened the gate to the home and walked up the cobblestone walkway to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
A few moments later a senior lady with wispy white hair answered it. She smiled at Amanda. Amanda reached out her hand and the lady shook it with surprising strength. "Hi. I'm Amanda Keen. I'm from the social services department. I need to ask you a few questions."  
  
The lady nodded. "Yes, well, by all means come in dear. Let me have your coat." She took Amanda's coat and hung it up on a peg. "Lets go into the living room, we'll be more comfy there. Would you like some coffee?"  
  
Amanda smiled. "No, thank you."  
  
The two women sat down on the sofa in the living room. "Now dear, what did you need to ask me?"  
  
Amanda looked down at her sheet. "You are Anna Johnstone?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Do you remember taking fostering a child named Katherine Elizabeth MacKenzie from May 1971 to June 1972?"  
  
The woman's brown eyes softened. "Ah yes. Little Katie. The only girl Charlie and I ever kept. She was such a sweetheart. She had two older boys staying with her here, and they treated her like royalty. We loved her. Probably would have adopted her if..." a shadow passed over Anna's face. "If Charlie hadn't died," she said, he tone barely above a whisper.  
  
Amanda layed a hand on the woman's hand. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Johnstone. And if it isn't too hard for you, I'd like you to answer a few questions about Katie for me."  
  
The woman wiped at her eye with a hankercheif and nodded. "Of course. What do you need to know?"  
  
"Do you have any idea who Katie's parents are?"  
  
"Oh yes. I remember her father. Her mother passed away before I got her, I understand. Her father was a bright young man, but he said he just couldn't keep her."  
  
"Do you remember his name?"  
  
"His last name started with an 'S'. Simpson? Stanton? No, that wasn't it. You'll have to excuse the old lady, my brain isn't what it used to be, but I'm sure I'll think of it sometime."  
  
Amanda nodded patiently. "Do you know what her mother's name was?"  
  
"No, I don't recall her father ever mentioning it."  
  
Amanda nodded and glanced at her watch. "Do you think you could give a quick discription of him?"  
  
Anna thought for a moment. "I don't recall, except for his eyes. Brilliant blue green. Katie's eyes were the same color," she paused. "I think I have an old picture of him around here somewhere."  
  
Amanda nodded. She glanced at her watch again. "Well, I need to ask you a few more things, but I have a date with my hu- boyfriend in half an hour."  
  
"Yes, dear. I'll search for the picture tonight. Would you like to come back tomorrow?"  
  
"That would be helpful."  
  
Anna walked her to the front door and gave her her coat. "See you tomorrow, dear."  
  
Amanda told her goodbye and left. She was about five minutes from Nedlinger's when she noticed a car that had been with her since she had keft the house. She sped up, and so did the other car. She slowed down, and it did too. Amanda picked up her car phone and dialed Lee.  
  
"Stetson here."  
  
"Lee! It's Amanda."  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Some is following me."  
  
"What?   
  
"Someone is an old blue mustang. I can't see the liscense plate."  
  
"Okay, Amanda. Keep driving for awhile, and I'll phone the agency and have them put a tail on that guy."  
  
"Girl."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The driver is a girl."  
  
Lee sighed. "Where are you Amanda?"  
  
"At the corner of Main Street and eighth."  
  
"All right, stay in that area. I'll call Billy and then call you back."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Amanda hung up and eyed the rear view mirror. She drove around the block, and she could see the woman getting frustrated. Finally, her face turned completely angry and she grabbed something on the seat next to her. Amanda saw the shape of a hand gun, and stepped on the gas, whirling around the corner and nearly flipping her car.  
  
She drove with everything she had. She wasn't armed, so driving was the only option she had. Her car phone rang, but Amanda was too concentrated on her driving to answer it. She knew it would be Lee, and she knew that if she didn't answer, he'd send out the militia.  
  
She heard the sound of gunfire behind her, and a shot tore through her back window, shattering it. A piece of glass cut her cheek, but Amanda payed little attention to it. She heard two more shots fired. She wasn't sure if they hit her car or not, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to get out alive.  
  
She drove around for what seemed like hours, still going around the block, praying the agency would get there soon. She felt a bullet graze her arm, and she yelped. She let go of the steering wheel for a second, and her car went out of control, and colided into a nearby tree.  
  
Amanda tryed to take off her seat belt as fats as she could, but she soon found herself looking down the barrell of a gun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
